dotufandomcom-20200214-history
Myde
Basic Information Location Radiant Garden. Age Eighteen. Fandom Pre-Nobody of Demyx from Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. History Pre-Roleplay Myde was born and raised on Destiny Islands. He became best friends with Relena when he was young, often taking her out of her abusive household to have fun on the beaches and in the water, though he knew very little about her actual family situation due to her closemouthedness. It wasn't until his tenth birthday party that he found out anything about how she was treated at home; when he learned, he started doing everything in his power to help her, including opening his house to her at all times whenever she needed an escape, with his parents' permission. However, as she grew older, she grew away from him despite all his efforts to keep her safe. Things came to a head when Relena's mother left; Myde was at her house when it happened, and spent most of the evening comforting her even through his own terror of her father. After that, though, Relena changed. Myde knew when she started doing drugs and alcohol, and it killed part of him to see her destroy herself like that; but through it all, he made sure she at least knew she had his support, even though she often rejected it in favor of a bottle or a needle. Soon enough that rejection turned to contempt, and then to outright hatred; Myde found himself, more often than not, crying himself to sleep out of the pain her words and actions dealt him, but no matter what, he remained by her side, always. She'd been his lifelong friend, and no matter what happened, he wouldn't abandon her, no matter how much it tore his heart in two when she screamed at him or shoved him away. Things changed when her father started beating her. Myde found her in her room a few days after the first time, curled up into a terrified little ball, and he'd known something had to be done. When she wouldn't - couldn't - respond to him, he'd wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly until she stopped struggling against him and relaxed into his hold; then, before her father could come home, he'd carried her to his house, tucking her into his own bed and refusing to leave her side. His parents had been concerned, but Myde refused to listen to them. He'd waited too long to bring her out of there, and now look what had happened! It never occurred to him that Relena probably would have refused to move in with him before then; he was too busy feeling guilty that he hadn't gotten there in time. He spent a week like that, constantly by her side, trying to pull her back to herself. Despite his mother's protests, he skipped school, earning himself several failing grades, but he didn't care; he never had cared much about school, anyway. When she finally came back to herself, Myde was overjoyed; but that joy was swiftly lost when Relena immediately went back to her house. Something changed between them, in the following months. Where before Relena had only pushed him away, she became actively abusive towards him. Myde learned quickly how to hide bruises and scrapes, out of fear of his parents catching on; he couldn't, wouldn't believe that Relena had turned completely into the monster she showed herself to be now: there had to be that Relena he knew, somewhere under there. So he kept trying to break through, and kept getting himself hurt. This emotional and physical abuse, though he managed to hide the worst signs of it, had dire impacts on the rest of his life. He stopped playing music, stopped frolicking in the waves during the hot days, stopped doing everything he'd once found fun, because it was too painful to remember how Relena would do those things with him. The last day of his original life as Myde was stormy. He'd followed Relena out to the big cliff they had, as kids, been frightened of, hoping he might be able to pull her back to herself with music; the past week, she'd seemed closer to the old Relena than she ever had before, and he was desperate to bring that Relena back to him. Her father found her there, and it led to a confrontation. At the expense of his precious guitar, Myde managed to knock him out, but in the process, he lost his balance and slipped off the wet rock at the edge. Relena caught him, but Myde knew neither of them could hold on for long; so, seeing that Relena that he knew in the tears that fell from her eyes, he told her to keep herself safe and apologized, and then he let go, falling into the mass of Heartless. But she hadn't let go, even as his hand twisted out from between hers and disappeared from sight. She'd held on with mind and body and heart, and even as he plummeted into the writhing mass of black so far below, something of that strength entered him. A little piece of her heart broke off from her and followed him down, holding on too tightly to be dislodged. Myde would never know that. All he knew was that he fell, and fell far. The fall went on for years, it seemed, the light fading from around him as he plunged deeper. With the fall came the knowledge - too late to do any good - that he didn't want this. He didn't want to die; he couldn't leave her, all alone to deal with her life! So he did the only thing he could do: he accepted that piece of her heart that had clung to him into his, allowed it to take root and blossom into brilliance. And when the Darkness finally overcame him, that little piece of heart anchored him, even as his own heart was ripped from his body, and another formed from his memories and soul: a Nobody. Demyx. But that little piece of heart never let go of Myde, and never let itself be eaten by the surrounding Darkness. It shone, bright and steady, repulsing the blackness that threatened it, until the Darkness finally gave up and fled, leaving Myde stranded in the Darkness, alone and lost. Current Events DiZ found him, restored, in the world of Darkness, and brought him out to Radiant Garden, where Myde quickly adjusted to living again, too relieved to have been given a second chance to be worried overmuch about Relena. After all, he'd told her to stay safe; since there was no way he could check up on her now, he had to believe that she would do so. He met Braig in Radiant Garden. He met up with Larxene in Radiant Garden, and has not yet learned that she is not the Relena he remembers. Quotes *''"Don't you dare follow me! I don't know where I'm going, but I swear I will make your life hell if I see you wherever I end up!"'' ~Myde to Relena, before his "death". Trivia *Myde can play five different instruments well - guitar, piano, flute, violin, and harp - and he has a basic understanding of how to play six others - clarinet, trumpet, organ, drums, cello, and harmonica. *Myde has had five different guitars over the course of his life. His current one is named Melodi, and it was his first purchase upon arriving in Radiant Garden. *Myde won't stand up for himself, but threaten one of his friends and he conveniently forgets how much he hates fighting. Shoutbox Events Myde entered the Shoutbox in a period of chaos, while the Reaper's Game was in full swing. He met Demyx immediately upon first entering, and discovered their relationship. After Demyx left, Myde was exposed to a most unpleasant event: the death of Snow. Following that, he met Naminé and Ienzo, and quickly became friends with them, not realizing that they - like his newfound mentor, Snow - were actually dead. Myde met Lightning and became a member of her "boot camp" to increase his confidence. Through this, he has become closer friends with Naminé, Ienzo, and Snow, as well as becoming friends with Lightning and Lea, who also joined the "camp". During the events of one of DiZ's experiments, which turned everyone in the Shoutbox into children, Myde met Larxene. He did not learn until later that she was no longer Relena; and when he did, he became determined to prove to her that he doesn't care that she's a Nobody like Demyx and that he will never leave her again. Relations ((To be updated later.)) Roleplayer Information Other Characters Played Zexion and Reno. Biography Myde (who usually goes by Zexion or Zexy) is an exchange student in Sweden from the United States of America, and hence has an extremely awkward timezone for the year. She loves cats, skittles, Zemyx, MarZex, and mindless organizing. The latter like has earned her the position of Organizer on the site, which means she deals with all the little nitpicky organizational things - such as creating the layout for the character pages! Member Since May 26th, 2010.